conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future World Events 2009
Whoever is doing these new posts, playing as Russia, there are a few issues here. *1. You do not control the things my nation, Everett, says or does. You cannot make posts like that. *2. Please do research into other users nations before making statements or joining into the game. HADV2 droids have no ability to pick up objects or dump bodies as well as are programmed not to attack unarmed individuals and cannot attack children. Link is here Droids (EV). Secondly, my nation never established bases, no such statement was ever made in any of the pages, Everett-Russia War or timeline events. United Planets 07:19, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Fair Game Play *All users must understand that you do NOT control other users nations. Posts that make statements or actions of other users nations are NOT permitted. You may only control your own nation and the "blank nations". Please do not make statements or actions of other users nations. It seems players are not understanding this. Player 1 may not control Player 2's nation. Player 1 can only control his own nation and other blank nations. Player 2 can only control his own nation and other blank nations. *In addition, reality is the key, much like with the Nearly Real World. "A die-hard Communist nation cannot have perfect relations with the United States." In recent posts here, to have Israel ally itself with Iran, is impossible because of the fact that both nations hate each other to the point of threatening nuclear war with each other. *Before making any post about any nation, please read all available material about other players nations and follow along with that. Please understand the history of everything before making statements and actions or posting things are misinformed, incorrect or impossible. United Planets 22:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Slow pace? I think the pace of Future World is going a little bit too slow. 1 day in real life shouldn't be 1 day in Future World, otherwise events would move too slowly for people (me) to tolerate. Why don't we pick up the pace? We could add another month to the Future World timeline every week, making the time pass in Future World 4 times faster. Discuss. Richmondappleeater 03:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Like The Nearly Real World, we're keeping the timeline running the same as reality. This way real world events can be added into gameplay such as disasters, wars and other issues. Another reason for using a real time speed is so other users have time to respond to events. Not everyone is online all day to respond immediately to something. If you wish, you can add to previous months and years on the timeline to have events pass much faster. Your nation started in 2002, so you have six years of time to fill in on the timeline. Have a war occur in 2004 or something, this way you don't have to wait. Just a note, I see you are preparing to go to war with Zulkavita. Make sure that Shockeye7665sc has agreed to inter-user combat. United Planets 09:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, I do agree to go to Inter-user combat. Hey, the proposal still has to get through the Senate and to the King, it's a pretty lenghtly process you know. Richmondappleeater 03:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I understand perfectly. But be warned, you may find that Zulkavita has declared war on you and they will attack you first. But of course, negotiations are underway, arn't they? A Year a Page You should make 1 page for each year since 2000 and make links and categories and such. I'm doing this myself, since nobody wants to do it. The Current Events page is a little too long anyway. Richmondappleeater 20:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Game Speed I seem to have noticed that people are conquering entire nations in one day's time. Remember that one day in Future World is one day in the real world. United Planets 14:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Protest I disagree with the actions stated. I, New lyon, am not showing agression but mearly aidng my allies. And 1 million driods is hardly realistic. Because of the nuclear weapons treaty, it is very unlikly anyone will be able to stop that. Sepctor 19:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) New Japan and Taiping are expanding too quickly! Stand down and return to your former borders or prepare for war! Also, I wish to negotiate with the Colonels, nobody wants another world war. Richmondappleeater 20:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Im not Expanding like crazy, am I!?!? Why do you bring New Lyon into this? Sepctor 22:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The 750,000 Everetti droids are merely guarding Norweigan and Swedish territory. Everett does not want to go to war. The Nuclear Weapons Treaty only restricts the use of nukes against civilians.United Planets 00:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I'm only talking about Japan and Taiping. New Lyon is OK with me. Richmondappleeater 03:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with Sepctor. According to the events, you created the droids in January. Hardly a month has passed, at most, and you already claim to have millions of work droids, a million HAR droids and at least 2 million HADV2 droids. If you could produce that many droids that fast, the Taiping Empire and the New Japanese Empire, currently having more land then Everett, would be able to create many times more of various weaponary, such as the Tianyang and Baima frames that my friend, Sun Ling, created.Isseiryu 06:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, Everetti droids have been around since 2007. The U.S. HAR droids have been around since January. United Planets 13:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Alright...well still, 1 milliond super complex droids in one month. I'm not even sure if America produces a million cars in a year, let alone super high-tech advanced war robots. (Logged off) -Isseiryu I'd also like to note that someone deleted my attempt to capture a HADV2 droid AND files with information on the both the HADV2 and HAR droids, either richmondappleeater OR United Planets. That's quite unfair, as that would be controlling my nation's actions, which is prohibited. -Isseiryu Don't worry, it's all been moved to Circum-Asia War. February was filling up with alot of information and clutter. Nothing has been altered. United Planets 20:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, alright then. Isseiryu 00:01, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Protests? In order to preserve the balance of power in East Asia, the Taiping Empire and the Japanese Empire need to be of the same size. If the Japanese Empire continues to expand and the Taiping Empire fails to keep up, all that will happen is that ALL of East Asia becomes Japanese, which neither benefits your nation nor ours. Naturally, as Japan continues to expand, it would cause the governments of independent nations to be nervous and cause them to consider joining the Taiping, which are the counterbalance to the influence of the Japanese Empire--so it's not fair that you expect one of us to stop expanding while the other one continues to expand. Provided Japan does not expand any further, the Taiping Empire is willing to end its expansion at the west Indian Border (in response to Japan's new incursion into much of central Russia). If not, then I, as the representative of the Taiping Empire, cannot allow our empire become weaker than its neighbors by allowing it to be held back. The international community is asking that both nations pull back to their original borders! Also, from now on, everybody mark their posts on Future World talk pages by using four tides (~) or the "sign your username button" Richmondappleeater 03:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I actually agree, the borders should be rescinded a bit, although all the way may not be necessary. Isseiryu 06:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) After reviewing the map, in truth, the approximate size of the current Taiping empire is very close to the size of the Union of Everett. Saying that we need are too big would be injust, as it would demonstrate extreme favoritism towards Everett.Isseiryu 06:09, 9 February 2009 (UTC) 1.Everett expanded by membership, not conquest. 2.The population of Taiping is much higher than Everett. Richmondappleeater 07:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Think of the actual population of China, then cut it in half and add some more countries. I believe modern China has over a billion (May be two billion, though I'm too lazy to verifY). Half of that is 500000, add several more countries and it's logical or lowered. Also, Taiping expanded due to nervousness of nearby countries from the expansion of the New Japanese Empire. The Taiping empire is attempting to conquer nothing, save for India, apparantly. -Isseiryu The month of February 2009 needs more detailed dating. It was kind of hard for me to figure out that the first events were at the top of the list. "Mongolia declares war on Mongolia. " --Huh? Tel Loiryn 05:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) @ Tel Loiryn: I think Mr Japanese Expansionist means "Mongolian resistance fighters declare war on Pro-Japanese Mongolians" or something like that. Richmondappleeater 07:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Well, in consideration of membership, every member state of the Taiping Empire (with the exception of Taiping India) entered through membership and through the existing government, joining in exchange for autonomy. Also, most of China's population is centered in the Seaboard in major cities such as Beijing, Shanghai, Guangzhou and Hong Kong, none of which the Taiping Empire holds, so it's unfair for you to simply halve the population of China which, by the way, is approximately 650 million if you divide correctly (China's population is about 1.3 billion). Even with all of the other member states at the moment, the Empire still only has a population of about 650 million, meaning that the vast majority of the Chinese Population remains in Japanese hands in addition to the population of Japan and the Koreas. Just as we do not include the Indian territories in the Empire during the demographic, The New Japanese Empire's population still exceeds that of the Taiping by about 200 million, so you cannot say the nations are equal or are balanced in terms of power. Sun Ling Crescent League Iraqistan would like to know in deeper detail what the Crescent League is. It is like an equivalent of the European Union? United Planets 00:38, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Yea, it's not a league that I plan on controlling, it's just a tight alliance of (nonterrorist) Muslim countries that, to various degrees, retain loyalties to the Muslim religion. Though its religious leader is a caliph, every member of the Crescent League continues to govern itself, though motions of war may pend League Approval (though defensive wars need no such justification). Sun Ling One question: Turkey is a secular state *here*, the military would stage a coup d'état if a highly-muslim government would have come to power, as it has happened in reality a few times allready...what has happened to the Turkish government in Future Worlds to join such a Muslim League?--Tua levitas 21:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Turkey's government has not been changed. It remains an independent nation under the control of a secular government, like Iraqistan. The only thing that has happened is that Turkey joined an alliance for Muslim countries. Turkey being a mostly Muslim nation, decided to join. United Planets 21:57, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Tua, you're right in the same way that Switzerland for decades refused to join the UN, though it remained the headquarters of the United Nations. In the same way, even though Turkey does not actively submit itself to the rule of the Crescent League, it is still the "capital" of the league in that all representatives meet there due to the significance of Istanbul as one of the most prosperous and historically prestigious headquarters of the Ottoman Empire and also happens to symbolize the meeting of East and West. It would make perfect sense for the Crescent League to base its capital there, considering A) The other 'capital' of the Muslim world, Baghdad, remains heavily impoverished and at times unsafe and B) As an impartial and neutral nation, the Caliph in a secular nation such as Turkey would not come under the sway of any particular islamic power. Sun Ling 23:57, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Proposal to reverse chronological order I would probably be better to have timelines flow from top to bottom in chronological order rather than from bottom to top as it is currently. That way it's less confusing what is the start of the month and what is its end. Tel Loiryn 15:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The months flow from the current date down through the past, to keep all the current info at the top of the page. Within the month, everything is in chronological order, the first day of the month is at the top and the latest current info at the bottom. United Planets 18:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Realism Ehm, this hyperspace issue of the Zhang Heng ... isn't Future World meant to play realisticly in this universe? Wouldn't it violate the rules of a realistic world if there would be a hyperspace? By the way, im wondering how nations can send hundreds of thousands of troops into war while developing and building several space ships with anti-gravity technique and still having a solid economy...--Tua levitas 16:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Well, We're just following a precedent--apparently, Everett already developed a hyperspace and entered it before the Zhang Heng was even completed. And as for the war, the Taiping Empire, as stated in the war topic, has only sent a few thousand soldiers, considering most of the army is being restructured. As to the economy, the Taiping Empire's specialty is Trade and commerce-based, so its actual economic output wouldn't have any effect on its growth, since other nations are producing weapons, exporting to each other and the like, usually THROUGH the Taiping-controlled China sea and Indian Ocean. Sun Ling 16:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC) kk, I was just wondering, not criticizing, thanks for explaining =)--Tua levitas 18:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) 7000x the speed of light? Not to be a jerk or anything, but already 3000 times the speed of light is a stretch, but 7000? Isn't that ridiculous? At 7000x the speed of light, you could probably move faster than the flow of time, nevermind the flow of space. :I heard the Liberty has communications that can travel 7,700 times the speed of light. Do you want me to make it lower? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 00:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Urk...if even the creator does something like this, i guess it's fine. Don't bother then, I guess people are SUPPOSED to be able to have communication this fast... Time is time. It has nothing to do with an object's speed. Look at all the shows such as Star Trek, Star Wars, Stargate, etc where ships can go from place to place extremely fast. 7,700 times the speed of light is about 20 light years in 2-3 hours. (From Earth to Gliese 581 D). Radio waves travel at the speed of light as well. The communications signal developed by Everett, came from alien technology and so did hyperdrive systems on Everett's space craft. Believe it or not, 7,700 times the speed of light is actually slow compared to most television and movie space travel speed. United Planets 00:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) But scientifically, it is impossible to attain light speed, even if you have an almost-infinite amount of energy. At low speeds, the use of a small amount of energy can cause a great speed increase, but when you approach the speed of light, the amount of energy needed to move even a tiny bit faster increases exponentially like a Tangent Function when graphed--you will never be able to reach the asymptote. If we're talking about a realistic world, then even twice the speed of light is a stretch. Source: http://www.thenakedscientists.com/forum/index.php?topic=17331Sun Ling 00:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) The fact is that science is completely based on theory. The theory is, light is the fastest possible speed. Why? Because we haven't found anything that can go faster. Its a ridiculous theory to try and say that speed is limited. Limited by what? What is holding an object back from travelling faster than light? Nothing. I view the theory of speed as completely stupid. In Future World, we can travel faster than light because it makes more sense than that ridiculous theory. United Planets 01:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I think breaking the light limit makes a "solar" boom, like a sonic boom. I think thought might be able to travel faster, about 6x or so. And I also agree, light must not be a speed limit in physics. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Besides that, Future World is based on reality and reality includes world famous comspiracy theories. In the 1940's the U.S. experimented with wormholes. It has never been confirmed due to it becoming confidential and covered up by the government but it is reported that an American Naval ship travelled through a wormhole in Philadelphia and disappeared. It reappeared minutes later off the coast of Virginia. This was known as The Philadelphia Experiment or Project Rainbow. With all of these secret tests and such with extraterrestrial technology and other stuff and me, personally believing in these things, have experienced these things and knowing they're real, therefore I allowed it into Future World. United Planets 01:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Alright then...time to dig my nose into some conspiracy theories. 01:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Umm, that was kind of random. . . And United Planets, that makes sense. Rape Games, lol Rape games turn up in Japan ALL the time, lol. Sun Ling 20:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I've heard of only one before but it was a cheap crappy thing. This one is apparently a full blown GTA style run around and rape people, etc bullcrap sick f*** game. I've never heard of a game so severely disgusting before. United Planets 22:45, 10 March 2009 (UTC) What counts as ridiculous in one country may not in another...though I must note that you have all the qualities of the quintessential ultraconservative Republican in more aspects than in this... Sun Ling 00:43, 11 March 2009 (UTC) There's a difference between cultural differences and rape. Seriously. I don't understand Japan. As for me being republican? I voted Obama, my first election btw. A test I took that determines political stances said I'm middle ground leaning left. United Planets 01:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, you guys don't understand how much pressure an average Japanese person has. Most Japanese people have very tight schedules and must be on time, if work starts at 6, you have to be there 15 minutes before 6. The reason why the Japanese are so perverted is because it's a way for them to relieve stress. You guys seriously have to look at things from other people's perspective(I'm not saying you guys are bullies or anything).Tamayomari 01:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Rules Issue One: You cannot create planets that do not exist. Basic Rule 1 states that you may only use land that already exists. You cannot create new land masses. This includes planets. There are hundreds of registered exoplanets that have been discovered by scientists. Choose one you feel can sustain valid life and colonize that. You cannot create random planets that don't exist in reality. You are free to take an already existing planet or moon. Erandus does not exist nor does it's planets. Issue Two: People don't seem to be following realistic time frames. Nations are randomly popping out new space craft as if they are easy and fast to design, fund and construct. It took Everett a little less than a year to construct Liberty and that was with droids instead of humans building it. For space colonies, space ships and other things to be built suddenly and randomly and within a matter of a few days or even hours (according to some things I've read) is ridiculous. I'm specifically targeting Britannia's space ships, Taiping's newer space craft (not the original three Zhang Heng class ships) and the Crescent League's ships (designed and built in a matter of less than a month). Slow down. United Planets 09:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC) The Time frame in which a space ship is built from scratch obviously would fit your terms, but if a system is built or modified from one that already exists with a clear coherent plan, then it would not be inconceivable be that much shorter. For another thing, it would be a little bit pretentious to assume that Everett was the only nation working on spacecraft, would it? We didn't know sputnik was out there until the Soviets had 'em in space, and the Soviets were "WTF" right back when, seemingly without any preparation, we got the space shuttles into space and then onto the moon. Even in this age of information, it's still not impossible to conceal things. Sun Ling 11:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) For example, the Crescent League was formed in mid February and already it has a space force of fighters and large scale space craft. This means these craft were all designed, funded, constructed and deployed in a matter of at least a three weeks which is way too fast. United Planets 13:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :I didn't say Odyssey was huge spacecraft, it is just similar to Liberty. Odyssey took about 3 months to build, but I joined late so I made it so Cascadia had been a country since 2002 and had been building the spacecraft. Sorry that I didn't say that. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:15, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Tensions discussion :Discussion on extreme tensions happening now is here. :Kinda misinformed there, thought it was just anti-Russia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) If you look at Kadyrov's wikipedia article, the guy is nothing more than a terrorist leader and war criminal. Apparently Russia likes committing war crimes because the guy was given a top honor medal of Russia by the Russian President. He's a Chechnyan terrorist that entered politics, had people kidnapped and killed, etc, etc. He needs to go. United Planets 19:23, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree, but Hellerick chose him and I really don't feel like having him be gone. I would say so far I've made him act more un-terrorist/bad person like. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Umm, so now you want to end this conflict by having Kadyrov dead? Realistically, Russia, Cascadia, and Zulkavita won't be too happy. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I never said Everett killed him, there's nothing to be angry about. Like I said, he had to go, one way or another. We'll see how this develops in the next day or so. United Planets 00:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't say Everett killed Kadyrov, but this was pretty random. Still, I'll go with it. How I feel is kind of weird. Would you feel kind of strange for a minute if you saw an event like this: President Spencer of the Union of Everett was found dead in her office. How she died remains unknown. It makes you feel that "OMG! Panic!" feeling, sort of. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) If you feel emotion from a wiki roleplaying game, you might be a little obsessed. Tomorrow you will find out what happened. United Planets 01:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Suspenseful. I actually probably am a bit obsessed sometimes, sometimes it pops into my head and I sit there thinking about how I'm going to make the greek empire or how Everett's going to respond to my event. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC That's strange. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :And, do you want there to be a war or do you want both sides to just sit around on the border? I want russia to justify itself with Everett, but apparently we're not going to have a war. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:16, 8 April 2009 (UTC) What Russia did in 2008 was wrong and not justified. United Planets 20:22, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I think it's more like this: What Georgia did in 2008 was wrong and Russia protected South Ossetia from Georgia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) South Ossetia attacked Georgia. Georgia fought back. Russia interfered. Ceasefire agreed to. Russia continued attacks, invaded further, violating ceasefire. Peace treaty signed. Russia still did not leave Georgian territory for two months. Russia finally left. United Planets 20:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Georgia lied about South Ossetia attacking Georgia. Georgia attacked South Ossetia. Russia interfered to stop Georgia. Ceasefire agreed to. Russia and Georgia continued attacks, invaded further, violating ceasefire. Peace treaty signed. Russia still did not leave Georgian territory for two months. Russia finally left. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Do you live in Russia or something? Is that why you are defending Russia so viciously? Don't twist the facts. Russia is the bad guy here and has always been since it's Soviet days. Make this new President in Future World change Russia's policies but what happened cannot be changed. Russia violated Georgia and supported terrorists. That is the fact. United Planets 21:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :There is no such thing as a "bad country," though there are bad leaders. Russia has not been a relatively uncooperative and accepting country, when it was the Soviet Union, but not now. Georgia lied about Ossetian terrorists. If you still think Russia is bad I'll make the new president make Russia more powerful than (hopefully) every other country. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) You're only going to get Russia completely eradicated. I don't know why you are so obsessed with Russia. It's a blank country. United Planets 22:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I would take it, but the rules say you can't have more than one "major country." —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) It's to prevent people from compounding superpowers which would give such a player an advantage over everyone. Imagine a single person in control of two or three superpower nations. They can do anything. United Planets 01:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I take pity for countries that lose wars. I don't know why. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:49, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm also surprised there's very little corruption in Iraqistan, since it's full of different ethnic groups that want their own county. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:53, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Iraqistan has been eliminating terrorist and rebel uprisings and has switched itself to being a secular nation. Terrorists are pretty much executed in the streets when found and anyone supporting the insurgency, terrorism or rebellion is put down. United Planets 02:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Not terrorists, the citizens are just itching to re-separate, causing some unrest in Iraqistan. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Laggy page I'm starting to notice that people are posting more than they did before (for example, me) I think that 15 days is too long, maybe we should make it 5-10 days instead. Just a suggestion.Tamayomari 23:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Just some BTW Comments 'ello people, sorry for not being on for a while. At any rate, for the record, I've demoted the strength of the Taiping Tael, since for an export economy like the Taiping, a weaker Tael will be better for the economy...and I'd just like to ask Timemaster about the reflective substance...is it feasible at all? I don't recall a conspiracy about something like that, not to mention that there's no substance in existence that has the ability to reflect light at a 100% ratio at the same focus (usually, once you shine even a concentrated beam of light onto a mirror, the light diffuses in all directions, drastically weakening the beam). I mean, I understand that not only Taiping, but Everett and multiple countries have spent much of their existences perfecting their laser technology, and we've kind of taken it for granted, however (at least in my case) grudgingly that it's a part of futureworlds...isn't something that instantly nullifies it a bit far...? Just wondering. 00:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) (Sorry, didn't realize I wasn't logged on, this is Sun Ling. -Sun Ling 00:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC)) Cascadia isn't based on Conspiracy, though. . . Anyway, I'm not a very good physicist, but I made the mirror work like a special Infrared reflector, and, did I say 100%? I meant something more like 90%. Plus, it's a laser and would reflect straight. I'll reduce it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) XD Mirrors automatically refract light, so even a laser, if used in the vast reaches of space that it would be used in, would be badly weakened by the time or reflection, but there's no need to get into gritty details. What I'm saying is that, something that can reflect lasers just like that really just is a kick in the crotch to nations that've been developing lasers since the very beginning, not to mention that it kinda kills half the military programs of this world, innit? I mean, Everett and Taiping use lasers to shoot down missiles, a missile just sheathed in that substance would instantly tear through all of that...so if you can't remove it, can I simply have some random company invent something that bypasses or counteracts it for the ease of the other nations? Sun Ling 00:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) (I am frustrated that I just wrote about ten lines of text for you and then somehow it went back a page and I went back forward and it wasn't there, now I have to rewrite it all, please wait a few minutes, using less text) 1. Reflective substance is used for fast travelling Ion Weapons going about 5 mps, as well as stopping enough Infrared rays from lasers. 2. A superlaser could probably break through it, but it's mostly for the heat when flying through the air. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Alright then... 00:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Huh? I don't know if this is because I'm in the second dimension, but all my posts on the current events have gone missing. Have they been redirected or something? Neobender 22:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yea, United Planets (I think) made a new topic for second dimension politics...and I feel bad for you >____< aren't you the only nation in the second dimension? Sun Ling 22:52, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, yes I am. But it's kind of a good thing as well. Neobender 23:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ＸＤ　I'd feel pretty lonely if you asked me... Sun Ling 23:40, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Well, but right now I can take actions on any country without facing consequences from countries more powerful than me. This doesn't mean I want to dominate the world, because I want to keep it South-Eastern. Neobender 02:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Well, in any case, I'd still like to know where my posts have gone and where to put thme if not in the current events anymore. Neobender 03:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Future World Events (Dimension Two) United Planets 07:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Project: Events Overhaul Can everybody come together and categorise every single action taken by every country ever? We could put them in pages just for their crisis. And, everything else, little things, could be posted on current events. For example, we could turn this: *'December 2002' **Everett invades Georgeland with a force of 100000001023123 on the shores of Topstad. **Georgeland mobilises its entire military to combat Everett and pulls multiple satelites from space down onto major military bases. **McDonals decides to make a Vanila Cheeseburger. Into this: *'Georgeland-Everett war' **Everett invades Georgeland with a force of 100000001023123 on the shores of Topstad. **Georgeland mobilises its entire military to combat Everett and pulls multiple satelites from space down onto major military bases. *'December 2002' **McDonals decides to make a Vanila Cheeseburger. The bold represents different pages. I obviously made all the events up, but you get the point. By doing this, current events will be much less laggy and events will be much more easier to find and read. We could also have little links on Current Events to different events pages if people have trouble finding them. :That would work, but it would take too long (lol) plus we've got links after the entry. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I've already been pulling war events out onto their own pages. United Planets 23:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) What I mean is to make seperate pages for epidemics and crisis too. Also, who deleted my chinese civil war page???Richmondappleeater 15:28, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I have no idea. I didn't even know there was a Chinese Civil War page. United Planets 15:48, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Zulkavitan Civil War 2009 (FW) is where everything about the coup and aftermath are now located.--Richmondappleeater 22:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC)